7 minutos en el paraíso
by Pitukel
Summary: Una fiesta clandestina en casa de Ino fue el ultimo lugar donde esperaría echarse novio, y menos si lo encontraba dentro de un armario ropero precisamente con un chico que no dejaba de mirarla como si se la quisiera comer y en pleno ataque de histeria. La culpa era toda de la maldita botella de ron giratoria y la suerte del pelirrojo.


**Naruto no es mío si no de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Advertencias de este One-shot:**

** - OoC (intento que no pero siempre se cuela algo)**

** -Crack**

** -AU**

** -Lime**

**Pareja principal: Gaara/ Hinata**

**Secundaria: Shikamaru/ Temari.**

** Kiba/ Ino.**

**-**_*lalalalala (pensamientos)_

** -***lalalalala (diálogos y narración)

**Gracias por adelantado por os review.**

**_ -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ese Sábado por la mañana cuando se despertó nunca se le ocurrió pensar que lo que seria un fin de semana como todos los demás, encerrada en su habitación porque su padre estaba en el despacho trabando, su primo estaría entrenando en el gimnasio por las cercanas competiciones de yudo y su hermana viendo la televisión, para aburrirse viendo a cada uno decidía siempre confinarse en su cuarto y estudiar, lo que no pensó es que se convertiría en un día como decía su amigo Shikamaru tan problemático.

Se había dado una ducha rápida para despejarse la morriña y bajó a tomarse lo que primero pillara de la nevera o las alacenas, un vaso de cacao con un par de bollos de canela estaban en la mesa tapados con una tapa de plástico que tenia su nombre escrito por la estilográfica letra de Neji.

Desayunaría su comida favorita, no estaba nada mal el comienzo del día.

Tras lavarse los dientes desilusionada al evaporarse con la pasta de dientes el sabor de los bollos decidió que antes de ponerse a repasar para mantener sus buenas calificaciones no le vendría nada mal hablar con sus amigas a través de la web can.

Se sorprendió al encontrarse tan temprano a Ino y a Sakura conectadas, lo normal después de levantarse pronto para ir a las clases lo compensaban los fines de semana levantándose a las dos o tres de la tarde, verlas esta vez a las diez pasadas era raro pero como no, nada más levantarse ambas lo primero era a parte de asearse era encender el ordenador; normal si no podían vivir sin los chats, a igual que para Shikamaru el tabaco era un vicio para ellas lo era el móvil y el ordenador.

Al verla ambas conectada no dudaron en enviarle una solicitud para que se uniera a ellas.

-¡Buenos días princesa!- Incluso a través del altavoz se notaba el timbre de voz alto que su amiga poseía.

-¡Ino no le grites a Hinata! ¡Eres una escandalosa!

-No tengo porque escuchar a alguien que podría usar su frente como cartel publicitario.

-¡Serás! Puede que tenga la frente grande pero al menos me tranquiliza no ser una cerda como lo eres tú.

Ignorándola por completo insultándose la una a la otra, la peliazul simplemente suspiró resignada al escucharlas y se vio, no lo negaría, tentada de desconectarse. Y no lo hizo porque gracias a Dios sus amigos de la infancia Kiba y Shino acababan de conectarse junto a Naruto.

Al ver como este último se conectó no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentir ciertos nervios.

Se había hecho a la idea de que él no sentía por ella lo mismo que sentía por él, y lo decía en pasado porque al ser tan bocazas y no saber mantener la boca cerrada ni tres segundos confesó estar saliendo con una chica de un instituto diferente, claro que poco duró su relación si siempre estaba pensando en fideos.

Ese día comprendió que Naruto no era para ella por mucho que lo deseara, aun sentía apego por él pero es que era difícil olvidar el amor por esa persona que prácticamente has llevado en el corazón toda la vida.

Aunque ahora era amor de amigo seguía teniendo aunque levemente cosquilleos en las mejillas y el estomago.

-¡Hola a todo el mundo! Espero que vuestro ramen de la mañana os haya sentado bien.

-Mameluco, el único que come ramen para desayunar, almorzar, merendar y cenar aquí eres tu solo.

-Déjame en paz chucho de mierda, nadie te ha preguntado a ti.

-No empecéis vosotros dos ahora, suficiente es con las peleas entre Sakura e Ino, si empiezo así el chat nada más empezar pues vaya rollo. –Shikamaru invitado por la Yamanaka se metió de por medio. – Buenas a los demás.

Hinata como era de acostumbrar le saludó tímidamente por la can y Shino asentía saludándolo de igual manera, aun no había abierto la boca desde que comenzaron a hablar.

-Buenos chicos, dejemos las peleas de lado, mis padres se van de viaje porque es su quince aniversario de bodas y se van una semana, este medio día sale el vuelo y yo lo pienso aprovechar para hacer una fiesta en casa.

-¿Tus padres no se enfadaran Ino?

-Hina escucha cuando te hablan, no van a estar en casa, ni siquiera en esta cuidad.

-N…no lo digo por eso, ¿y si los vecinos se molestan por el ruido? Te puedes meter en problemas.

-No te preocupes Hina, mi casa esta insonorizada al exterior, podremos poner la música de tal manera que tiemblen hasta los muebles y no se enterará nadie.

-¡Decidido hoy fiesta!- Todos tuvieron que quitarle volumen a los altavoces por el grito de Naruto.- Ups… lo siento.

-Ino, ¿Puedo invitar a Temari? Bueno, no solo a ella a sus hermanos también me refiero.-Por mucho que quisiera disimular no lo había conseguido.

-Claro que si, tu novia y sus hermanos tendrán las puertas de mi casa abiertas.

Tras unas cuantas bromas dirigidas al pobre Nara y su extraña relación con Temari que causaron que por primera vez desde que lo conocían lo escucharan tartamudear y sonrojarse como un loco, todos y cada uno de ellos tenía asignada una tarea.

Sakura se encargaría de avisar a Sasuke y Sai, Ino a Chouji y pondría la casa para la fiesta y este la comida que seria mucha, Shikamaru invitar a los Sabaku, Kiba y Shino traerían las bebidas, la mitad como había dejado bien claro la Yamanaka con alcohol, Naruto tenia que llamar a Bee para hacerles de DJ y buscar a más gente que invitar.

Solo quedaban conectadas Ino y la Hyuuga.

-Ino a mi no me has dicho que tengo que hacer.

-Tu invita a tu primo, dile que también se apunten Lee y Tenten y por supuesto que vengas vestida bien sexy.

-¿Se…sexy? Querrás decir guapa.

-No, he dicho sexy, quiero que vengas vestida de tal manera que hasta el chico más duro y frió que pueda estar presente en la fiesta pierda el aliento al mirarte.

-¿Por qué? –Chocaba nerviosamente sus índices sintiendo la cara arder.

-Pues muy sencillo, yo no tengo problemas para encontrar a un chico, Tenten esta con Lee un año y Sakura piensa declararse esta noche a Sasuke. En conclusión, eres la única de las chicas del grupo que si no hace nada ahora siempre seguirá soltera, ya va siendo hora de que la Hinata sensual y despampanante salga a la luz.

-Yo es…estoy bien tal como estoy así que no…

Antes de siquiera poder terminar de hablar la rubia se había desconectado para no escuchar quejas. Se quedó en silencio viendo sus contactos con el logotipo de desconectado y suspiró fuertemente sin poder evitarlo. Si por ella fuera no tendría ningún problema con acceder a su demanda pero su extrema timidez e inseguridad no le dejaban mostrar mucha piel sin tener la paranoia de que todo el mundo la miraba.

Se acercó a su armario y lo inspeccionó minuciosamente de arriba a bajo.

-Ni siquiera tengo ropa sexy que ponerme. – Con un suspiro le dio poca importancia al asunto y volvió a cerrar el armario para sentarse en su escritorio y leer los apuntes por encima. –Da igual, con tanta gente en la fiesta no ceo que se fije mucho en mi forma de vestir.

Se pasó todo el resto de la mañana encerrada en su habitación, repasando los apuntes, ordenando lo poco que tenia su habitación de desorden.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo es cuando volvió a salir por la puerta de su cuarto. En el pasillo se encontró a su primo con una toalla sobre los hombros y echando aun vapor del pelo tras su reciente ducha.

-Ne… Neji…- El aludido se giró para verla y esperó a que le alcanzara para caminar juntos. –He chateado con Ino esta mañana y me ha dicho que planea hacer una fiesta en su casa esta noche porque sus padres no están, dice que estas invitado y que si puede avisarles a Lee y Tenten.

-Los avisaré a ambos, pero antes debo de pedirle permiso para salir a tu padre.

-Lo sé, yo también debo pedírselo.

Bajaron juntos al comedor donde estaban ya Hanabi en su lugar mandando mensajes por el móvil y Hiashi que estaba igual pero con la agenda electrónica.

Trabajando a la hora de la comida como siempre. Y luego decía que no era un adicto al trabajo.

Uno de los empleados de la cocina les puso los platos de la comida frente a ellos y se marcharon para dejarles comer en privado a la familia pero cerca por si alguno necesitaba algo.

-¿Cómo os ha ido la semana?- Hiashi tras guardar en su maletín la agenda prestó atención a los integrantes de la mesa.

-Como siempre, todos los exámenes que he hecho aprobados con más de un notable y en deporte he quedado primera de toda la clase.

Su padre asintió complacido con la respuesta de su hija pequeña, no por nada los tenia a todos educados tan estrictamente, tenían un horario de estudio obligatoria diario de una hora como mínimo que cumplir sin falta.

Miró de reojo a quien estaba a su otro lado de la silla que resultó ser su sobrino Neji que al ver que lo estaba mirando supo que le tocaba comentar los avances de esa semana.

-Yo estoy bien también, he estado estudiando mucho para los exámenes de acceso a la universidad y según el profesor tengo todas las de ganar y tener la beca asegurada. Gai, mi entrenador de yudo dice que para mi la competición estatal será pan comido.

Hiashi volvió a asentir muy satisfecho por la información de su sobrino, no por nada era llamado el genio Hyuuga entre la familia y allegados. Desde siempre se le había notado la capacidad innata del yudo.

Esta vez dirigió la mirada a su hija mayor que estaba con la cabeza gacha como era ya habitual dándole vueltas a la comida.

Suspiró por lo bajo, su hija nunca seria capaz de deshacerse de esa excesiva timidez e inseguridad que tenia.

-Hinata, estoy esperando a que me cuentes como te han ido a ti las cosas.

-P…pues bien, en el examen de matemáticas pasado he sacado un sobresaliente al igual que en química y la profesora Kureai quiere inscribirme por mis calificaciones en ingles y mi dialéctica en el idioma a una beca de intercambio de estudiantes.

Al escuchar eso de los labios de su hija dejó la taza de café en mitad de camino hacia su boca, estaba sorprendido por la noticia.

-Me parece bien, muy bien. Estoy orgulloso de ti, de todos vosotros, me alegra ver que vais bien en los estudios, eso es lo que más importa. –Dejó de hablar al ver como su hija se mordía nerviosamente el labio inferior y pinchaba ansiosamente el muslo de pollo de su plato como si lo estuviera acuchillando, estaba claro que quería preguntarle algo y no sabia como empezar. – Hija, antes de que destripes el muslo de pollo con tantos pinchazos, dime que te preocupa.

Sonrojada al ver que la mitad de la carne estaba fuera de su plato dejo el tenedor sobre la mesa y se llevó las manos al pecho mientras chocaba los índices.

-E…es que veras papá, I…Ino me ha dicho esta mañana que hace una fiesta esta noche en su casa y nos ha invitado a Neji y a mí, ¿P…podemos ir por favor?

El comedor se quedó en silencio aguardando la respuesta de Hiashi que para ponerle más nerviosa a su hija había cerrado los ojos y se había cruzado de brazos con una expresión seria en su rostro.

Le había parecido un buen momento preguntarle en ese instante porque estaba contento al saber sus notas, había pensado que les daría permiso a ambos pero claro que no se había puesto a pensar que su padre era muy estricto en lo que respecta a las fiestas de sus amigos que él clasificaba como "reunión de testosterona y estrógenos adolescentes" y que eran un peligro para su pequeñas gatita y conejita que eran como la fruta prohibida del paraíso.

Su hija Hanabi era dominante, su comportamiento serio y reservado atraía a muchos jóvenes que buscaban saber cuales eran los misterios que se escondían tras sus largos silencios y desinteresadas miradas y si encima se le añadía a sus encantos los llamativos ojos propios de los Hyuuga y su lacio y sedoso pelo chocolate era un bombón.

Y luego la que más le preocupaba era su hija mayor que había heredado no sabia si para buena o mala suerte la belleza de su difunta esposa, Hinata poseía ese carácter tímido y sumiso que las mujeres de época antigua, se había percatado de que llamaba la atención de más a los chicos de su edad cuando salía, cuando tenían alguna especie de comida familiar los muchachos la miraban con descaro por mucho que su hija se creyera que no atraía a ningún chico.

Estaba seguro de que si ella pestañeaba un par de veces de manera coqueta y movía tan solo un poquitín las caderas al andar esos jóvenes se pondrían a babear como si fueran unos crios de teta. Para colmo estaba el hecho de que su hija había desarrollado antes de tiempo y a sus jóvenes dieciséis años ya tenia el cuerpo de toda una mujer adulta.

No le gustaba absolutamente nada la idea de dejar a su hija ir a una fiesta donde los niños se la comerían viva con los ojos y que seguramente alguno que otro intentaría comérsela de otra manera, claro que tampoco podría encerrarla en casa criando telarañas.

-Teniendo en cuenta que habías sacado buenas notas, los profesores están contentos con vosotros y nunca os metéis en problemas, os merecéis un premio así que si, podéis ir a esa fiesta.

-¡Gracias papá!

-Gracias tío Hiashi.

-Os dejo ir con una condición, Neji se que eres prudente pero ten cuidado, eres un soltero cotizado. – Vio a su sobrino tiritar un poco, sabia que era por un escalofrío, ahora sabia que tendría ojos hasta en la espalda en esa fiesta. –Y tú – Refiriéndose a la peliazul. –Nada de bebidas alcohólicas.

-Lo se.

-Ni drogas de ningún tipo.

-Lo se.

-Si un chico te dice de ir con él a algún sitio durante un rato no lo hagas, ni te montes en ningún coche ni moto con nadie, si un chico que no conoces de nada te ofrece una bebida no la tomes, nada de faldas cortas, ni vestidos ceñidos y escotes provocativos.

-Todo eso también lo se. –_Como si fuera capaz de ponerme algo de ropa como la que tú me dices._

_ -_Y lo más importante, nada de sexo.

-¡P…papá! –Se había sonrojado de manera tan brusca que incluso estaba mareada de la manera tan veloz en la que la sangre había ido a su cabeza. -¡No voy a hacer eso!

-Confío en ti hija, de quien no me fío son de esos chicos de tu edad. Se que sabes todo esto que te he dicho pero nunca viene mal que te lo repitan de nuevo. Por cierto, ¿A que hora es la fiesta?

-N…no me han dado hora exacta pero es por la tarde cerca de anochecer.

-No me gusta la idea, se que Neji es fuerte y puede defenderte pero aun así pregúntale a tu amiga si puedes quedarte a dormir allí o llámame cuando acabéis e iré a por vosotros.

-No, s…siempre estamos quedando mis amigas para qu…quedarnos a dormir en casa de alguna muchas veces, s…seguro que puedo, tu aprovecha el fin de semana y descansa.

Complacido por la respuesta de su hija terminaron el almuerzo en tranquilidad y cada quien se fue a hacer sus quehaceres. Hiashi se encerró en su despacho a trabajar un poco antes de ir a darse una merecida siesta y un relajante baño, Neji se había ido a su habitación en busca de su móvil para llamar a Lee y a Tenten para avisarles sobre la fiesta y seguir entrenado hasta que llegara el tiempo de adecentarse, Hanabi había quedado con sus amigos para ir al cine y dar una vuelta por el centro comercial y se marchó poco después de terminar de comer.

Hinata mientras tanto esperando a que pasaran las horas antes de ir a darse una nueva ducha y arreglarse se recostó en el alfeizar de su ventana a leer mientras los rosales de su balcón inundaban la habitación con su aroma.

Una suave y fresca brisa le revolvía suavemente el flequillo y los encajes sueltos de su vestido blanco de verano. El olor dulzón de las flores y la leve caricia que el tenue viento hacia le erizaron dulcemente la piel y sintió como le cosquilleaban las mejillas.

Le encantaba esa época del año, como la colorida primavera se iba alejando poco a poco para dar paso al calido verano.

El balcón abierto que había junto a la ventana donde estaba sentada estaba repleto de enredaderas llenas de flores, rosas y junto a estos un árbol de lilas, le gustaba todo eso porque cuando soplaba la brisa algunos de los pétalos del árbol entraban a su cuarto y lo perfumaban.

No sabia cuanto tiempo había estado leyendo, pero si sabia que mucho porque al mirar al cielo ya estaba comenzando a volverse en tonos calidos, dejó el libro que estaba leyendo sobre el escritorio para encaminarse al balcón.

No podía resistirse a asomarse y aspirar largamente el aire.

Al llegar a la barandilla de piedra posó las manos sobre esta y cerró los ojos sintiendo el viento en su pálida piel y el sonido de las hojas.

-Me pasaría el día así sin cansarme.

Aunque esa tranquilidad que tanto le gustaba y disfrutaba no duró tanto como ella quería. El silencio fue roto por el sonido de una sonora y fuerte bofetada.

Sorprendida por el repentino sonido abrió los ojos y los centró en la calle que se veía al frente, ante la valla de acero que protegía su hogar de los morosos de la cuidad. Su familia era adinerada y era una de las familias en el punto de mira de los cacos.

En la calle vio a dos personas discutir, no estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar que decían pero estaba segura de que si había sido capaz de escuchar el golpe es porque había sido potente y quien lo hubiera recibido habría visto no solo las estrellas sino el universo por entero.

Los que discutían eran un chico vestido de negro y morado con un extraño pero muy mono sombrero con orejitas de gato y una chica rubia que parecía mayor que él con un peinado muy complicado según ella vestía según demasiado poco recatado aunque no tanto como la ropa de su amiga Ino.

Por la manera de gesticular de él y la pose de manos en las caderas de ella, podía ver que ambos estaban a la defensiva para cuando alguno de ellos dijera algo saltara enseguida y se creara más cizaña.

No le gustaban las peleas de ningún tipo porque implicaba ruido y algo de violencia y eso era algo que no soportaba de ninguna manera, pero la discusión que estaba junto a su casa era divertida, no podía negarlo y más viendo que el chico del sombrero de gato se sobaba la cabeza, señal de que él había recibido el golpe que escuchó.

La pelea era muy infantil porque a parte del golpe que había escuchado no estaba viendo ninguno más que de rabietas que se asemejaban a las de un niño pequeño.

No pudo evitar reír levándose una mano tímidamente a los labios.

Al abrir los ojos de nuevo tras reírse un poco se percató de que esos dos no estaban solos, alejado de ellos como si no quisiera que lo asociaran estaba un chico pálido y pelirrojo que le estaba mirando fijamente a ella a través de unas gafas de sol.

_-¡¿Se puede saber cuanto tiempo lleva ese chico mirándome?!-_Se tensó enseguida. Ella llevaba como unos siete minutos mirando por la ventana la pelea y si ese chico estaba ligado a ellos de alguna manera significaba que desde el mismo momento que se formuló la pelea la estaba observando. Y no parecía que él quisiera dejar de mirarla tan intensamente. – _Si esta mirándome desde que empezó la pelea es ya demasiado descarado._

Estaba tiesa de pie sin hacer nada excepto tener sus manos en puño en modo de defensa entre sus pechos. Se le notaba a leguas que estaba incomoda por su mirada y aun así seguía con los ojos clavados en ella.

Hinata quería mirar hacia otro lado, huir, encerrarse en su cuarto y correr las cortinas para que nada ni nadie la vieran pero tenía miedo, un pánico que no sabia a que venia que le impedía apartar la mirada.

Encima la manera de vestir que él tenia, ropa oscura que solo hacia que su pálida piel contrastara el doble la intimidaba.

Lo vio moverse al fin, no de su sitio pero hacia algo, alzó la mano enfundada en un guante de cuero que dejaba los dedos descubiertos a las gafas de sol para colocarlas sobre su sien.

Y al verlo sin ellas no pudo reprimir un gritito tenue de sorpresa y que el sonrojo aflorara en cuestión de segundos haciéndola parecer un tomate.

Tenía unos ojos verdes aguamarinas preciosos.

Él tras colocarse bien las gafas en la cabeza lo vio abrir los ojos sorprendido durante una fracción de segundos antes de volver a ese rostro carente de expresiones que había visto desde un principio de nuevo con los brazos cruzados sobre los pectorales.

-L…le va a dar torticolis –Pensó al verlo con la cabeza inclinada hacia arriba al estar mirándola desde el suelo mientras ella estaba en el balcón del segundo piso. –S….si le dan tirones en el cuello será t…todo culpa suya por ser un a…atrevido.

Llamaron a la puerta de su habitación y eso le vino de perlas para desviar al fin la mirada de ese chico pelirrojo para ver quien era. Al abrirse la puerta vio que era su primo.

-Hinata, ya esta apunto de anochecer, ya puedes ir a asearte y a vestirte para la fiesta, te estaré esperando en el salón.

-V…vale gracias.

Neji cerró la puerta tras sonreírle tenuemente quitándole importancia al asunto para ir a ducharse y prepararse él también.

Se giró para entrar en su propia habitación no sin antes mirar disimuladamente tras ella, el chico que antes la miraba parecía meterse un teléfono móvil que mientras la miraba no había tenido en las manos y que parecía ser de él en el bolsillo delantero del pantalón. Le dio una última mirada a ella y emprendió de nuevo camino hacia el final de la calle metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y con los dos de la pelea a su lado.

Solo esperaba no volver a encontrárselo nunca más porque la simple idea de pensar que podría volver a mirarla de la manera que lo había hecho antes de marcharse, hambriento, como si quisiera comérsela le ponían los nervios de punta.

Esa mirada la había visto en las películas que veían en casa de Ino o Sasuka a escondidas de sus padres en las fiestas pijama por el alto contenido para adultos. Ese chico le había echado la misma mirada que los hombres protagonistas a las chicas de la película que quería poseer.

Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza para despejarse de semejantes ideas y se encerró finalmente en el baño lista para ducharse una vez más.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Ciertamente no sabia que hacia ahí en medio de tanta gente y rodeado de música tan subida de volumen que le hacia palpitar la cabeza y temblar los tablones de madera del suelo.

Nunca le gustaron las grandes multitudes y en esa sala por lo menos podía contar que por cada metro cuadrado había tres personas.

Y el aire no olía a suave colonia ni a perfume, no señor, era una mezcla de tabaco, alcohol y sudor, en simples palabras en ese salón que usurariamente se utilizaría para cenas de familia olía a humanidad, sudorosa humanidad.

Se olió el principio de la camiseta y arrugó la nariz molesto al sentir que el olor se le pegaba incluso a él, por suerte mínimamente y ya nada porque decidió abandonar la sala y salir al jardín un rato para ver si por suerte no había tanto ruido.

No había mucha gente en ese jardín lleno de flores por lo cual estaba bien, no quería mucho jaleo, suficiente tenia ya.

Estaba aburrido, obviamente se le notaba por cualquier lado que se le mirase, odia las fiestas, solo había ido a dos contadas y solo con esas pequeñas salidas se había dado cuenta de que las odiaba.

No le gustaba beber pues encontraba una tontería emborracharse y después pasarse la mañana siguiente vomitando y darle problemas a su hígado, tampoco fumaba porque ¿Qué sentido tenia matarse uno mismo poco a poco con la nicotina? No le gustaba bailar, lo encontraba una perdida de tiempo y un gasto de energía innecesario, no hablaba con nadie pues por su aspecto nadie se le acercaba excepto Naruto que le había dejado solo por haber visto un par de piernas femeninas enfundadas en unos pantaloncitos que apenas las cubrían y se había ido tras ellas dejándolo solo.

Además las únicas personas que parecían que querían hablar con él eran dos chicas de pelo castaño que no dejaban de mirarlo desde que había entrado por la puerta de la casa de esa chica rubia que los había invitado a sus hermanos y a él a ese tinglado.

Sentía los ojos de esas dos en su espalda y sobre todo en su trasero.

-Descaradas…- Les faltaba solamente ir antes él y palparle u estrujarle con ganas las posaderas.- Aunque…- Recordó el camino recorrido para la fiesta. –_yo también he mirado descaradamente a la chica del balcón así que no soy el más indicado para hablar._

Miró la hora en el móvil y suspiró silenciosamente. Apenas eran las nueve de la noche y ya deseaba marcharse a su casa.

Un toque en su hombro le hizo girar el rostro para encontrar de nuevo con Naruto. Parecía ser que las chicas de antes le habían dado calabazas

-Hombre Gaara se supone que en una fiesta te diviertes, bailas un poco, bebes algún refresco y conoces a nuevos amigos mientras hablas con los que ya tienes, no quedarte de pie de brazos cruzados en el rincón más oscuro de toda la casa y con una mirada que dice "Hola soy un psicópata"

-No me gustan las fiestas, no se bailar, no bebo y los únicos que se hablan conmigo están perdidos por algún lugar de aquí. –Dejó pasar por alto que le hubiera llamado psicópata sin quererlo.

-¿Y si no te gusta estar aquí porque vienes?

-Porque tú me has obligado por si no lo recuerdas.

_Shikamaru había llegado a su casa después del almuerzo cerca de las tres de la tarde para decirles con su tono aburrido y falto de motivación de siempre que su amiga de la infancia Ino hacia una fiesta en su casa porque sus padres no estaban y que ellos estaban invitados a ir por si les interesaba la idea para seguidamente tumbarse en el sofá como si fuera el de su propio hogar. _

_Temari y Kankuro estaban encantados con la idea y se apuntaron sin pensárselo siquiera, su hermana para estar con su "no novio" y el otro porque le justaba la juerga más que a un tonto un lápiz. Gaara dijo rotundamente que no quería ir y se encerró en su habitación para escuchar música o lo que fuera._

_Y parecía que se saldría con la suya, que sus hermanos se irían y él se quedaría solo en casa pero no. _

_A los pocos minutos de marcharse Shikamaru medio dormido apareció su amigo Naruto por la puerta._

_ -Gaara –No le hizo mucho caso y siguió con los deberes que hacia media hora había empezado. –Se que me estas escuchando por mucho que hagas el teatrillo de que me ignoras._

_Viendo que el pelirrojo seguía sin mirarle se asqueó y le dio bruscamente la vuelta a su silla. En el proceso de tener el bolígrafo en la mano dejó una línea de tinta que salía del cuaderno pintando la mesa._

_Gaara se quedó mirando el escritorio un rato. Alzó la mano señalando la marca de tinta del bolígrafo._

_ -Ahora lo limpias._

_ -¡Mierda Gaara! Deja eso de momento.- Se sentó en la cama. –Vas a venir a la fiesta._

_ -No._

_ -¿Por qué?_

_ -Porque no._

_ -Eso no es una excusa para no tener que ir._

_ -Tú tampoco tenías motivos para pintar mi escritorio y lo has hecho. –Puestos a quejarse él también podía. – Y como has hecho lo que has querido yo hago lo mismo, he dicho que no voy y no voy._

_Naruto no se caracterizaba por su infinita paciencia sino por el contrario, carecía totalmente de ella. Y si para colmo lo que estaba intentando convencer no hacia más que negarse lo enervaba el doble._

_ -Te lo diré de esta forma para que lo entiendas. - Se levantó de la cama y se inclinó hacia el pelirrojo peligrosamente, la mirada que le estaba echando lo intimidó unos segundos, rara vez se podía ver al Uzumaki así de serio. –Vas a ir a esa fiesta porque es el único momento en el que puedo estar con todos mis amigos a la vez. Así que si no vas tu te juro por lo más sagrado que vendré, entraré a tu casa y te llegaré a la fuerza y arrastrando de los pelos si es necesario._

_¿Y que culpa tenía él de ir a un bachillerato diferente? Que Naruto estuviera estudiando humanidades y ciencias sociales en el instituto Konoha y él el científico- tecnológico de Suna no era problema suyo._

_No le había quedado más remedio que gruñir un si para que el rubio se diera por contento y se marchara._

_Naruto le había ganado esta batalla._

Por eso estaba en ese lugar y no en su habitación estudiando, leyendo o haciendo lo que le viniera en gana, Naruto le había amenazado y sus hermanos también habían insistido que él debería de asistir por si había suerte.

¿Suerte de que? ¿De quedarse sordo con el volumen de la música? Era probable, ¿De que saliera intoxicado del humo que no solo era ahora de cigarrillos? También podría ocurrir, ¿Qué alguien le vomitara encima? Posiblemente viendo a los borrachos que apenas se mantenían en pie cerca de su lugar, ¿Qué las chicas que le miraran desde que entro se pusieran de acuerdo y decidieran violarlo? Eso era poco probable porque a no ser que él estuviera dispuesto a que lo hicieran, y no lo estaba, una mujer no podría violarlo… aunque la chica del balcón…

El humo de la cachimba le estaba dando ideas que no debería.

-Oh…

-¿Te pasa algo Gaara?

-Me he acordado de una cosa… te has ido de mi casa sin limpiarme el escritorio.

El grito desesperado de su amigo le dio a entender perfectamente que estaba molesto con él por pensar en los muebles de su cuarto que en divertirse.

-Gaara enserio, este tipo de festejos es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente nueva, en nuestro caso al ser solteros alguna chica que nos interese. Deja de pensar en la puñetera mesa de tu cuarto.

Por un momento al decir chica que le interese se le vino la imagen de la joven que había estado mirando desde la calle hacia lo que seria la habitación de ella.

_Cuando había salido con sus hermanos de casa para ir a la de Ino decidieron tomar un atajo para llegar antes, tomaron el camino del barrio de casas de familias adineras, ellos también lo eran pero su padre temiendo los robos decidió que vivieran en una casa más modesta pero igualmente imponente._

_Sus hermanos se habían puesto a pelear por un comentario que Kankuro le dijo a Temari sobre que los cortos pantalones vaqueros que llevaba eran demasiado ceñidos a su cuerpo y parecía que iban a explotar de un momento a otro._

_Su hermana se lo había tomado como que estaba llamándola gorda y le propinó un guantazo tan potente que sonó por toda la calle formando eco._

_Ahí empezó toda la discusión de la cual no se enteró de nada porque desde que doblaron la esquina la femenina figura que salía de uno de los balcones de una mansión captó toda su atención._

_La figura que catalogó como delicada por su elegante y tranquilo andar se acercó a la barandilla posando las manos en ella y echando la cabeza hacia atrás dejando que el olor a primavera la poseyera._

_Se quedó parado porque sus hermanos lo habían hecho para discutir lo cual le vino bien para verla mejor._

_Veía oscuro porque tenia puestas unas gafas de sol pero podía apreciar igualmente que la chica era bonita. Ella pareció escuchar el sonido del golpe que dio Temari porque estaba mirado a sus hermanos. _

_La vio llevarse educadamente la mano a los labios ocultando la risa que le causaba la escena, lo cual le llevó a pensar que a quien no le causaría gracia ver a dos casi adultos pelear como niños de párvulos._

_Cuando abrió los ojos pareció darse cuenta de que él estaba con ellos y al fin lo miró, le pareció ver que se tensaba, una reacción muy normal si alguien que no conoces te estaba mirando durante por los menos más de cinco minutos sin apenas parpadear. _

_Ella se llevó las manos al pecho, que por cierto era más grande que el de la mayoría de chicas que vivían en la cuidad, esa acción solo hizo que sus senos destacaran el doble por lo que ella le interesó más._

_Se estuvieron mirando mutuamente por lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que se cansó de verla a través del oscuro cristal de las gafas y decidió quitárselas para ponerlas sobre su cabeza._

_No se esperaba que a la luz real del sol ella le dejara con el aliento cortado y esta vez fuera él mismo quien se quedaba estático en su lugar._

_Esa chica era…_

_ -Preciosa… -No pudo evitar soltarlo como un suspiro ahogado._

_La combinación de piel de alabastro con largo pelo medianoche y el cuerpo vestido con un veraniego y blanco vestido de verano que dejaba mucho a la imaginación más extraños ojos perla eran un conjunto de características atrayentes._

_Y la brisa caprichosa solo ayudaba a que ella se viera mejor y más apetecible con sus suaves apariciones que le alzaban un poco la falda del vestido dejándole ver sus lechosas piernas y como se le removía su cabello._

Hablando de chicas que les interesaban, él tenia una al fin y al cabo, si no fuera porque sus hermanos dejaron de discutir se habría quedado el tiempo que hubiera hecho falta mirándola.

-Ya tengo a una chica que me interesa.

-¡¿Enserio?! –Parecía incrédulo y eso le ofendió aunque no lo diera a conocer. – Ya era hora tío, pensé que nunca te interesarías por alguna. –Gaara le entrecerró los ojos levemente con amenaza, si seguía diciéndole eso por mucho que fuera su amigo se llevaría una hostia. - ¿Y como es ella?

-Hmm… muy guapa y delicada, como las nobles japonesas de la edad feudal y por lo poco que he visto de ella diría que tímida y refinada.

-Por como la describes parece que es una princesa.

Se encogió de hombros.

-No voy a negarlo.

-Me has intrigado, ahora me gustaría saber como es en persona. –Sintió al pelirrojo meter la mano en el bolsillo y sacar su móvil. Después de verlo trapichear un poco con el se lo tendió para que lo tomara. -¿Tienes una foto de ella? – Lo vio asentir aun con el aparato en las manos.

Esta vez no le pareció apropiado decirle que le sacó la fotografía con el teléfono en un momento en el que ella se giraba porque la llamaban y tuvo el impulso de querer tenerla en una imagen personal.

En su vida había sacado su móvil del bolsillo, poner la cámara y acercar el zoom de esta y echarle la foto tan rápido. Todo antes de que la chica se diera cuenta.

Escuchó a Naruto soltar una exclamación de sorpresa e incredulidad. ¿Tal vez esa chica era alguna ex suya y no le gustaba la idea de que estuviera interesado en ella? ¿O tal vez a él también le gustaba y se lo había guardado en secreto? Tendría eso que llaman los libros que leía su hermana ¿Un rival de amores? No imposible, él no conocía a esa chica como para decir que la quería en ese momento, tal vez con el tiempo empezara a sentir toda esa parafernalia del amor pero ahora no y Naruto era demasiado bocazas, si le gustara ella ya lo habría soltado a la primera de cambio como hacia cuando le gustaba Sakura.

Entonces ¿Por qué estaba sorprendido?

-Gaara esta chica es una amiga mía. –Ahora entendía la sorpresa, eran amigos. –No sabía que tenías este tipo de gustos por las chicas.

-¿Gustos?

-Si, preferencias sobre una chica, nunca pensé que te gustaran tímidas y sumisas como Hinata.

-_Ya se su nombre. –_Yo tampoco sabia que tenia esas preferencias hasta que la he visto- El rubio sonrío ampliamente enseñando toda su blanca dentadura. -¿He dicho algo gracioso?

-No para nada, es solo que te ha gustado más de lo que yo creía. Te prometo una cosa, Hinata ha sido invitada a esta fiesta y no tardará en llegar, cuando venga te la presentaré. Creo que una chica como ella a tu lado te hará muy bien.

-Gracias, supongo.

Naruto parecía incluso estar eufórico con su promesa y nuevamente lo dejó solo en el jardín para ingresar de nuevo a la casa vociferando que pronto habría una pareja nueva en la cuidad y que él se encargaría de hacerla.

Lo raro fue que no le importó que Naruto quisiera hacerle de celestino, incluso internamente le dio las gracias por la ayuda.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Se notaba a leguas que en la casa de Ino había festejo porque había gente en los alrededores de la casa tomando el fresco o para hablar sin tener que gritar y porque estaban todas las luces de la casa encendidas menos las habitaciones de arriba y eso le dio mal pensar.

Entraron por la puerta de la casa que estaba abierta y el olor a tabaco, alcohol y sudor llenaron sus fosas nasales.

-Que mal huele, parece que todo el mundo se a puesto de acuerdo para colocarse al mismo tiempo.

-No quiero entrar…

-Hinata eres una de las primeras que han invitado, esperan que asistas, es una de tus mejores amigas quien hace esto.

-Lo se… por eso no me ha quedado más remedio que venir. –Si estaba su primo cerca dejaba de tartamudear a menos que estuviera hablando con su padre, entonces no había remedio alguno. –Iré a saludar a Ino y me marcharé al jardín.

Entraron a la casa y puesto que toda la música provenía del sótano extendiéndose por la casa con los altavoces ambos bajaron en busca de la anfitriona.

Al bajar el último escalón se encontraron a la rubia que estaban buscando bailando sobre la barra del mueble bar con una copa en la mano y unos tacones de infarto. Lo malo es que a ella tampoco le gustaba el alcohol y bailaba así por gusto.

Cuando la Yamanaka vio a la peliazul le ordenó al primer chico que pasara cerca de ella, que resultó ser Kiba, que la bajara de ahí arriba porque con sus zapatos no podía.

En el suelo una vez terminó el castaño de dejarla se acercó a ella para abrazarla y seguidamente para inspeccionarla de arriba abajo. No estaba enfadada con su ropa y se preocupó por ello.

-Cuando te dije que vinieras sexy me refería precisamente a esto. La ropa que te has puesto te da un aire muy seductor, como si fueras una chica mala. Y las botas he de decir que si que son sexys.

Hinata se puso colorada, no era esa precisamente su intención al vestirse con esa falda plisada escocesa que le llegaba a tres dedos sobre las rodillas y una básica de tirantillas negra, su hermana antes de marcharse al cine le dijo que llamaría menos la atención de los hombres si se ponía esa ropa que le había aconsejado más unas botas de cuero altas con tacón fino con unas medias de red.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que la había engañado vilmente su hermana pequeña y también el porqué su primo se había llevado la mano a la cabeza cuando la vio bajar por las escaleras de su casa.

Estaba vestida precisamente no de manera inocente si no todo lo contrario.

No sabia en que momento había llegado Tenten pero esta cuando la vio parpadeó perpleja unos segundos y le guiñó un ojo alzándole un pulgar por su vestimenta.

-Muy sexy, ahora ya se que se referían a ti por la tía buena de falda de cuadros que los chicos hablan arriba. –Después se giró a su primo. –Neji necesito tu ayuda ahora mismo, ven rápido.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

-En tres palabras, Lee esta borracho.

No hubo falta decir más y menos cuando se escuchó desde la cocina gritar al novio de Tenten que la flor de la juventud conquistaría el mundo seguido de unos golpes.

-¿Ino me prestas algo más recatado de tu ropa por favor?

-Ni hablar, estoy segura de que vestida así esta noche ligas fijo.

Se encogió en si misma cohibida, estaba a punto de salir huyendo a su casa auque tuviera que ir ella sola.

-Pero yo no quiero ligar… -Lo susurró tan bajito y la música de la sala de mezclas de Bee estaba tan fuerte que no se la escuchó. –Solo quiero algo con lo que cubrirme para que nadie me mire.

Ino le estaba hablando pero poco la escuchaba, estaba más centrada intentando estirarse la falda hacia abajo para taparse más a si misma y cubrirse con su brazo libre los pechos.

Centrada de lleno en cubrirse no notó tampoco que Naruto acababa de llegar al sótano y se acercaba a ella. Solo se dio cuenta de su presencia cuando este se la llevaba de nuevo al piso de arriba seguida de Ino que le gritaba al Uzumaki por ser un maleducado y llevarse a la peliazul cuando estaban hablando.

En otro tiempo al verse tomada de la mano de Naruto habría causado que su corazón palpitara peligrosamente, que su cara se pusiera como una boca de incendios y que al final terminara desmayándose de la impresión.

Ya que se había hecho a la idea de que él no era para ella se sentía cómoda pero nerviosa porque no sabía donde la llevaba con tanta prisa.

-¡Na…Naruto! ¿A dónde me llevas? –Apenas podía andar bien, por cada dos pasos certeros que daba tropezaba o chocaba con la gente amontonada.

-Tengo un amigo que quiero presentarte, te va a caer genial, es bastante serio pero es muy buena persona.

Si Naruto lo decía era verdad, él tenia un fantástico don para conocer a personas con corazones de oro y hacerse amigo de ellos a los pocos segundos de conocerlos. Si decía que ese amigo suyo era un trocito de pan es que lo era realmente.

-Espero que él siga estando en el jardín. –Cuando llegaron a la sala que conectaba con el exterior ella podía ver más bien poco por su baja estatura. -¡Ah! Si que sigue ahí ¡Gaara!

Lo único que podía ver era la espalda de Naruto y sus propios pies para no pisar a nadie y que nadie la pisara a ella. Aun así recibió a cambio algún que otro golpe de algún borracho y de la gente bailando.

Puedo suspirar tranquila una vez que salieron de la multitud y el fresco aire de fuera le dio en la cara. Solo duró esa tranquilidad al ver que Naruto pasaba de sostenerla de la mano para pasar a su espalda y empujarla hasta que chocó sin remedio con alguien.

-L…lo siento mucho… - Se inclinó en modo de disculpa con la persona con la que había chocado. -No le había visto.

-No importa.

La voz grave y ronca le puso la piel de gallina.

-Hinata este es el chico que quería presentarte, es Sabaku no Gaara, y Gaara esta mi amiga Hyuuga Hinata. – Antes de que Hinata se irguiera de la inclinación de disculpa para ver a quien les presentaba Naruto aprovechó para inclinarse sobre el oído de Gaara para susurrarle.- Toda tuya como te prometí, se cuidadoso con lo que dices o la espantaras. Buena suerte campeón. –Se separó de él y se llevó las manos a la nuca con gesto desinteresado. –Bueno chicos os dejos a solas para que os valláis conociendo, nos vemos luego.

Cuando Hinata ya estaba erguida no había rastro del Uzumaki, al mirar delante de ella se encontró a nada menos que al chico que la estuvo mirando fijamente esa misma tarde. Como no cabía de esperar su cuerpo se tensó de nuevo y él lo notó.

-Tienes miedo. –No era una pregunta, estaba afirmando lo obvio. –Lo lamento, suelo causar esa impresión a la gente.

-No tranquilo… y…ya estoy bien…

El silencio se extendió entre ellos tras terminar de aportar su frase. Ella por timidez y vergüenza al tener a ese que llamó descarado por mirarla ante ella volviendo a obsérvala como lo hizo en la calle y él porque no era bueno conversando con la gente y estaba más ocupado comiéndosela con los ojos de arriba a bajo.

Debía reconocer que verla en un principio vestida con un sencillo y adorable vestido de verano de estilo vintage en color blanco a verla en ese ligero estilo punk que la hacían ver tan despampanante y que le iba a él le hacia sentir cosas raras en todos lados.

En la punta de los dedos de las manos que le gustaría poder pasar por sus brazos descubiertos, la nariz que deseaba acercar a su cuello y olerla, sus mejillas que las notaba arder, su estomago donde sentía cosquilleos, la lengua que gustaría pasar por los agujeritos de las medias de red de manera ascendente y la bragueta donde no había necesidad de explicar que quería hacer con ella.

_-En verdad no creo que sea ahora el humo de la cachimba lo que me haga desear estas cosas._

Y el silencio se siguió prolongando para molestia de Naruto que estaba espiando para ver como le iban las cosas a sus amigos.

-Cuando Gaara me dijo una vez que le costaba entablar conversaciones no lo decía a broma, ¿Y así pretende coquetear con Hinata? Pues va listo.

Como si le hubiera escuchado vio al pelirrojo moverse al fin.

Lo miró dar un par de pasos acercándose a ella y movió los labios pero no pudo escuchar nada, seguidamente adivinó que le había preguntado a Hinata si tenía frío y esta al asentir le había puesto sobre sus hombros su chaqueta.

Esa pequeña pero amable acción causó tres sonrisas, una alegre de Naruto que estaba contento por su avance, agradecida y amable de Hinata ante el gesto gentil de ayudarla y tierna y orgullosa de su hermana Temari que pasaba por el pasillo con su novio y había visto todo.

Ino se cargó la bonita, romántica e inocente escena de atracción en la que ambos sin querer se habían metido gritando.

-¡Chicos! Quién quiera jugar a 7 minutos en el paraíso que entre en el salón. –Vio a la peliazul e intentó probar suerte. -¿Juegas Hinata? Será divertido.

-N…no gracias, no me va ese t…tipo de juegos.

-Tú te lo pierdes, por cierto tu primo te busca para ver como andas, esta aquí dentro esperándote.

-A…ahora voy. –Se giró para mirar al pelirrojo que le devolvía la mirada sin expresión alguna –T…te devuelvo tu chaquet…

La silenció alzando la mano y negando con la cabeza.

-Tu la necesitas más que yo, te sientes incomoda con la ropa que llevas y es demasiado fresca para este tiempo aun así que ya me la darás cuando decidas marcharte de la fiesta o incluso puedes llevártela y pedirle a Naruto que me la devuelva en otra ocasión.

Hinata no podía salir de su asombro, como Naruto le había dicho era un chico que a pesar de su apariencia de chico rudo y despiadado era en verdad una persona con un corazón bondadoso.

-Muchas gracias entonces. –Le sonrió de manera radiante mientras se volvía a inclinar respetuosamente. –Con tu permiso me esperan dentro.

Hinata desapareció por la puerta del salón segundos después y Naruto se acercó a él tras su escondite para darle un par de golpecitos amistosos en la espalda.

-Muy bien Gaara, eso de darle tu chaqueta para que no pasara frío te ha dado muchos puntos a tu favor, has sido muy caballeroso pero ya podrías haberle sacado conversación en lugar de estar todo el tiempo en silencio y mirándola.

-Cualquiera en mi lugar con educación lo habría hecho y te digo que hablar no es lo mío.

-Ya da igual, se ha ido y has perdido una gran por no decir única oportunidad para hablar con ella hoy. –Eso no le hizo ningún tipo de gracia. –Bueno, te podrás despejar jugando al juego que Ino ha propuesto hace nada.

-Ni hablar, yo no quiero encerrarme en un armario con una chica que no conozco.

-¡Vamos a jugar! –El rubio le ignoró olímpicamente y se lo llevó arrastrando de la camiseta hacia dentro. Como no quería jugar solo le quedaba usar esa mirada que según su amigo parecía decir "Te voy desollar" con la chica que le tocara encerrarse. Después de todo esas miradas que él intenta poner agradables resultan tener el efecto contrario y asustan a quien las veía.

Eso le vendría bien en el juego para intimidar.

Un gran número de personas estaba reunido en el corro, algunos colocados de los que fuera que se hubieran fumado, otros algo bebidos que en cuanto entraran en el armario se quedarían dormidos, algunos pocos para pasarlo bien y el resto para posiblemente pillar cacho.

-Hacednos hueco, dos nuevos integrantes para el juego quieren entrar.

Se sentaron en huecos que le dejaron, Gaara no se extrañó de ver a su hermano a un par de asientos del suyo. Este lo vio y puso cara de incomprensión.

-No sabía que te gustaran este tipo de cosas hermanito.

-No me gustan pero él me ha obligado. -Señaló con el pulgar a Naruto sentado a su lado, el aludido se asomó y le saludo con la mano riendo de oreja a oreja.- Dijera lo que dijera no serviría de nada.

Su hermano asintió comprendiendo la situaron y compadeciéndole, Gaara que no era para nada social que le tocara estar siete minutos a oscuras con una desconocida no debería de ser agradable.

El pelirrojo no estaba feliz, por un lado estaba mosqueado con su amigo por obligarle a jugar a esto, y ver como la botella que una vez contuvo ron giraba, por suerte parecía que nunca se paraba ante él. Lo segundo era que las chicas que se lo estaban comiendo vivo con la miraba al ver que estaba jugando se habían apuntado y parecían rezar para cuando les tocara a ellas parará ante él –_Que asco._ –Pensó al verlas mirarlo con una perversión inusitada.

Pero lo peor eran los celos que no tendría que tener al ver a la peliazul junto a la ventana hablando animadamente con dos chicos. Uno sabia por lo que había oído que era su primo, suponía que era el de largo cabello castaño porque sus ojos eran casi idénticos, pero el otro chico, ese de las oscuras gafas no lo conocía y Hinata se reia tiernamente de lo que hablaba y se había abrazado a él en un par de ocasiones.

Se había puesto a gruñir sin saberlo y algunos lo miraban con miedo por la expresión que su rostro mostraba. Autentica furia.

Las rondas habían pasado y por suerte había dos armarios por los que dos parejas se podían elegir.

Había visto que a su hermano le habían tocado dos veces, una de ellas con una de las chicas que lo estaban acosando, y por lo que había visto cuando terminaron tendría que darle las gracias a Kankuro porque la chica ya no le hacia a caso a él sino a su hermano.

-_Una menos._

Ino la organizadora de la fiesta había girado la botella y se paró justo en frente de un sonrojado Kiba que parecía que siempre estaba en el mejor momento para aparecer, todo el día esos dos no paraban de cruzarse en el camino del otro y lo del armario fue ya el detonante del comienzo de algo.

Los dos salieron compitiendo en sonrojo y con miraditas fugaces.

Una chica rubia llevaba bastante rato mirando al Uzumaki y tenia la suerte de que cuando a ella le llegó el turno la casualidad fue que se parara en Naruto. Ella se sonrojo risueñamente y su amigo se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza avergonzado pero aun así tímidamente la siguió dentro del armario cuando ella se levanto y entró.

A los siete minutos justos los dos parecían haber visto un milagro.

Y así pasaron los turnos sin tocarle por suerte hasta que desgraciadamente le llegó a él.

-Venga Gaara gira la botella a ver quien te toca. –Naruto estaba más animado de costumbre. -¡Rápido a que esperas!

Sin muchas ganas de hacer nada estiró la mano e hizo girar la botella con fuerza. Las chicas contuvieron el aliento, a unas por miedo de tocarle y otras expectantes, sintiendo el morbo de que un chico misterioso, siniestro y prohibido podría proporcionarles durante unos pocos minutos.

La botella ralentizó los giros, empezaba a pararse y Naruto en un acto de intriga le apretó el hombro y tuvo que obligarlo a soltarle porque le hacia daño.

Dejó de girar e incluso sus hermanos, Kankuro de nuevo en el círculo y Temari mirando desde el sofá junto con Shikamaru estaban en suspense por ver quien seria la chica afortunada.

-Ohhh… que lastima, no señala a nadie, se queda en el hueco de entre las personas, tendrás que girar de nuevo. –Naruto iba a coger la botella para dársela y que así lo hiciera otra vez pero el pelirrojo no lo permitió.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera alzar la mano la detuvo sujetándolo por el puño.

Que la botella no señalara a nadie de los presentes que estaban jugando a ese juego no significaba que no señalara a las personas que no jugaban. Si que la botella señalaba a alguien y tenía la grañidísima y casi increíble suerte de que la boca de la botella de cristal se hubiera detenido ahí mismo.

Se levantó del suelo sorprendiendo a los demás y echo a andar rodeando el corro de personas.

-¿A dónde se supones vas? Tienes que intentarlo de nuevo, no te ha tocado a nadie.

-Te equivocas, si te fijas si que lo ha hecho. –No se detuvo ni lo miró y siguió andando.

Naruto no lo entendía pero por mera curiosidad se sentó en la posición que anteriormente ocupó el pelirrojo y siguió la línea imaginaria que señalaba el envase y entonces lo comprendido todo.

-Gaara –Comenzó a reírse de manera escandalosa golpeándose así mismo el muslo. – Disfruta y hazla disfrutar.

Una mano alzada de parte de él fue su respuesta.

-.-.-.-.-

Estaba hablando con su primo que había regresado hace poco de llevar a Lee a su casa porque su amigo de toda la vida era un tonto agresivo cuando ingería alcohol y para evitar peleas y que al final la policía apareciera le obligó a terminar la fiesta por esa noche.

Tenten se había quedado a cuidar de su novio por si se le ocurría escapar e ir de nuevo a la casa de Ino en busca de pelea.

Conversando con Neji animadamente se había acercado a ellos dos Shino el cual había sido abandonado por Kiba para irse a jugar al juego del armario dejándolo como siempre con la palabra en la boca.

Se había sentido cómoda hablando con ellos porque les tenía plena confianza por ser primo e amigo de la infancia y porque Gaara el amigo de Naruto le había prestado la chaqueta con la que pudo al fin cubrirse de los ojos depravados.

Aunque si que de vez en cuando al mirar al centro del salón se encontraba al pelirrojo con los ojos clavados en ella.

Se estaba riendo de una graciosa anécdota que le estaba contando Neji de cuando era un niño cuando de manera inesperada Gaara se la llavaba tomada de la mano lejos de su amigo y su primo. Estos se quedaron mudos sin saber ciertamente que decir.

Después de la pequeña sorpresa se encontró dentro de un pequeño ropero con el pelirrojo a su lado.

Ino se asomó sonriendo picadamente hacia ambos.

-Ya sabéis las reglas, una vez que la puerta se cierre podéis hacer lo que queráis entre vosotros durante siete minutos antes de que se vuelva a abrir. –Hinata abrió los ojos con pánico y alzó la mano dispuesta a detener a su amiga pero el cuerpo de Gaara más el casi nulo espacio no se lo permitieron. La puerta se cerró y se escuchó un pequeño sonido metálico del pestillo – Vuestro paraíso comienza ¡Ahora!

-_No… no, no, no, no, no, no… ¡Tengo que salir de aquí! – _Había comenzado a híper ventilar de los nervios al verse envuelta en semejante situación._ – Necesito escapar de este lugar. –_Se giró sobre si misma palpando la pared de manera frenética, su irregular respiración era el único sonido que se escuchaba en el pequeño cubículo_. –Voy a morir._

Una mano fuerte y fría se posó en su hombro puesto que la chaqueta se le había escurrido al suelo. Eso la hicieron gritar de pánico y el salón se quedó en silencio al escucharla.

-¿_Gaara que demonios le estas haciendo a esa chica?, llevas apenas treinta segundos contados ahí dentro y ya esta gritando._ –Temari se mordía las uñas. – _La pobre parece estar aterrada, serás salvaje._

Tras el grito de terror no se volvió a escuchar nada más.

Sentía el frío sudor surcándole levemente la cara, había olvidado que no estaba sola. Aun así su forzada respiración no menguaba.

-Nunca he jugado a este juego –La voz ronca y carente de emociones se escuchó justo frente y pegada a ella. –Pero se supone que los que se encierran aquí se besan, no se ponen a híper ventilar histéricamente o a gritar como si fueran a matarlos.

Respiró un poco para calmarse, poco le sirvió pero ya no estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar.

-Todo es culpa tuya… -Su voz sonó trémula pero sin un solo tartamudeo, como no podía verle la cara no había problemas de inseguridad. – Dije que no quería jugar estando tu mismo presente y aun así me arrastras aquí.

-La botella que he girado te ha señalado.

-Pero yo no jugaba y no deberías de haberlo hecho.

-Tenia que hacerlo porque quería tenerte un rato a solas para mí.

-¿Co…como? ¿Sola para ti? –Él le asintió pero se dio cuenta de que estaban a oscuras y no podía verlo así que se lo dijo con un monosílabo. -¿Por qué?

He ahí el problema, si quería hacer algo con ella en el poco tiempo que les habían dado tenia que resumir lo que sentía en pocas palabras y si de por si ya le costaba hablar normalmente que fueran sentimientos resumidos al minino ya ni decir.

-Me gustas… no ese me gustas de que te ame, apenas te conozco para decir eso pero si que siento cosas que no he tenido por ninguna otra chica hasta ahora, cuando te he visto en el balcón de tu casa simplemente me has gustado. –Se quedó en silenció unos segundos esperando a ver si ella decía algo pero no aportó nada salvo un hipeo nervioso. –Con esto solo quería tener la pequeña oportunidad de darte un beso.

Tras otro corto silencio que al pelirrojo se le hizo eterno Hinata hablo tartamudeando de nuevo.

-¿So…solo deseas un beso?

-Si.

La escuchó tomar aire ampliamente como hubiera tomado alguna importante decisión.

-D…de acuerdo… solo uno.

Ahora el que no podía creérselo era él, por primera vez en su vida un ímpetu asombroso se apoderó de su ser, se vio tentado a sonreír y saltar de alegría pero por suerte su personalidad no lo dejó hacerlo y menos mal.

Hinata respiraba suavemente esperando algo hasta que una ligera caricia en el costado de uno de sus brazos le hizo retener el aire de sus pulmones. La mano del pelirrojo sorprendentemente calida ahora y no gélida como anteriormente ascendió despacio por su brazo delineando su forma hasta llegar al cuello.

Era su manera de descubrir donde estaba con certeza su rostro.

Acercó su cuerpo al suyo y por inercia no pudo evitar dar uno atrás quedando acorralada en la pared.

La otra mano libre que le quedaba la tomó de su mano como dándole apoyo.

A ambos comenzaron a cosquillearle las mejillas al sentir el aliento del otro en la cara y el olor de ambos, masculina loción de afeitar y sándalo contra dulces e irresistibles lilas.

-Cierra los ojos. –Sintió la vibración de sus palabras en sus labios. Su estomago hormigueaba de la antelación.

Tan despacio como pudo posó los labios sobre los de ella. Lento de manera dócil para no asustarla y probando a la vez la textura que los labios de Hinata poseían con la mansa presión.

Increíblemente suaves y tiernos. Suculentos.

Era la experiencia más bonita que ambos estaban sintiendo, no era el primer beso de ambos, ni mucho menos pero si que podían decir que para ser solo labio sobre labio era el mejor beso que habían tenido.

Con pocas ganas de abandonar el contacto se separó de ella con la misma lentitud con la que se acercó.

Agradecido, calculó donde estaría su frente y la besó.

-Gracias. –Le dijo pegado aun a su piel.

Como él le había hecho tanteó sus hombros hasta llegar a sus lados del rostro para sostenerlo. Le costaba hablar por la vergüenza que sentía y para evitar desmayarse intentando hablar prefirió hablar con el cuerpo.

Se puso de puntillas y le devolvió el beso.

Se sonrojó furiosamente al escucharle a él ahogar un suspiro de satisfacción en el fondo de su boca y como la rodeaba con los brazos por la cintura pagándola a su cuerpo. Esta vez el beso aunque fuera solo posar era más intenso.

Sentía que se le saltaría el corazón.

-Esto es quizá un tanto precipitado dado que no nos conocemos y que salgas una vez que se abra la puerta escapando de mi pero me gustaría mucho que…tú y yo… ¿lo intentáramos? –Ni él mismo sonaba muy convencido, no iba a negar que le gustaría verse suyo al igual que ella para él pero las cosas se habían dado tan extrañas para ellos que lo veía complicado. – Me gustaría saber si como dice Naruto, contigo a mi lado seria más feliz y mejor persona, que mejoraras mi actual vida.

Estaba enternecida, de manera tímida le estaba pidiendo salir con él, algo más serio sabiendo que podría rechazarle y eso le parecía adorable. También la estaba llamando algo así como su milagro en su vida para volverla mejor y más bonita.

Y bueno, ella hacia tanto tiempo que no tenia aun hombre que la deseara de esa manera tan inocente que simplemente la hacían feliz.

Si ella le hacia feliz a él también podía ser al revés.

-Va…vale, no puedo decir que esté enamorada de ti pero se que en poco tiempo puedo llegar a quererte como una pareja debe.

-¿Enserio quieres que nosotros…? – Al final tendría que darle personalmente las gracias a Naruto por obligarle a venir esa noche a la fiesta. Entraba solo, malhumorado y aburrido y salía con una preciosa chica a su lado de la que podría presumir como su novia, ¿Podía sucederle algo para mejorar ese momento? Lo dudaba seriamente. -¿Hinata puedo…?

-S…si, no tienes porque preguntarlo ahora, puedes darme un b...beso cuando quieras.

-Déjame terminar de hablar… ¿Puedo darte… un beso Frances?

Si Gaara pudiera ver en la oscuridad se encontraría a su ahora novia Hinata con la cara al rojo vivo y los ojos como platos mientras abría y cerraba su boca como un pez fuera del agua.

-_¡¿Con lengua?! ¡¿Quiere darme un beso con lengua?! ¿Y ahora que le contesto? –_Si Gaara_. –_Su boca había hablado sola, ni siquiera se lo había pensado cuando ya le había dado permiso_.- Ya hablo sin siquiera pensar las cosas, con mi ex no sucedía esto._

Y el pelirrojo no iba a esperar más, desde el momento que escuchó el si solo pensaba en una cosa y era en saborearla hasta quedarse sin aire.

Con una mano en su cintura subió por esta recorriendo su pequeña espalda hasta llegar a su nuca, le ladeó delicadamente el rostro y nada más juntarla lo máximo que pudo a su cuerpo la besó con ardor.

No pudo menos que gemir ahogadamente cuando el pelirrojo se abalanzó a su boca, al menos había tenido la delicadeza de lamerle lentamente el labio inferior antes de verdaderamente recorrer su cavidad bucal con curiosidad.

Pensó que seria rápido y rudo pero resultó ser todo lo contrario, la saboreaba tan lentamente que era una verdadera tortura, sintió su cuerpo derretirse y se hubiera caído de rodillas si él no la estuviera manteniendo sujetada.

Le rozó la lengua y le dio una serie de pequeños lametones para que hiciera lo mismo con él.

Tímidamente paso de tener las manos sobre los hombros de Gaara para pasarlas por su cabello y revolverlo mientras movía su boca contra la suya e inconscientemente se arqueaba.

Esta vez quien jadeó en el beso al sentir sus pechos contra sus pectorales y el beso de tornillo que le dejó sin aire fue el pelirrojo.

-Eres buena… -Alzó la cabeza respirando forzadamente con un pequeño hilito de saliva conectado a la lengua de Hinata. – Demasiado buena, en mi vida me han besado así.

Estaba jadeando, ella tenía la boca más sabrosa de lo que esperaba y por poco pierde la cordura cuando se arqueó y pegó sus senos a su pecho y su vientre a sus partes bajas, como si no tuviera eso ya medio despertado.

La escuchó reír entrecortadamente ante su comentario y sintió la necesidad de sonreír, y lo hizo pero ella no pudo verlo porque seguían a oscuras.

Pero de una cosa estaba seguro, ella había despertado su deseo, y su deseo la quería a ella por completo, sus manos en sus cabellos pelirrojos, revolviéndolos como antes y ansiaba de nuevo besarla apasionadamente como unos par de minutos atrás.

Como ella le había dicho antes, que la besara cuando quisiera o como le había dicho Naruto que disfrutara y la hiciera disfrutar, pensaba hacerles caso a ambos.

Y lo hizo, la pilló por sorpresa y le dio según había leído de soslayo en un libro de su hermana un beso de buzo.

La pasión y las ganas que ponía en el contacto le llegaron a las mil maravillas, se sentía como el mismo nombre del juego decía en el paraíso, se le estaba esfumando de la mente el terminó autocontrol porque el deleite era inmenso.

Gimió el nombre del pelirrojo al sentirlo acariciar sus caderas dentro de la ropa y como pasó a mordisquearle el cuello y a echarle el aliento en forma de suspiro en su oído cuando lo arañó sutilmente en sus abdominales.

Ella volvió a gemir con más fuerza cuando esta vez sintió como se le clavaba en el muslo la creciente erección del pelirrojo que se alejó de ella rápidamente golpeándose la espalda con las perchas y la estantería de los zapatos.

-Lo siento, deberás de sentirte incomoda.

¿Incomoda? Santo cielos si sentirle la excitación que ella le había causado había sido excitante. No estaba dispuesta a que él se creyera lo contrario.

Con las manos temblorosas del bochorno que le causaba hacer lo que tenia en mente tanteó a ciegas su pecho y cuando lo tomo de su camiseta lo atrajo hacia ella y elevó las caderas.

Por suerte la música seguía siendo lo que más acaparaba los oídos de la gente porque ronco gruñido que él había proferido aun resonaban en sus oídos.

Gaara sabia que en su mirada estaba plasmado el deseo puro por una mujer, el más bajo de todos los instintos, estaba desesperado por hacerla propiamente suya y eso era un problema porque solo llevaban minutos como pareja, pero demonios, Hinata le tentaba, era como la fruta prohibida.

Peligrosa, tentadora, irresistible y como le pasó a los dos primeros seres humanos creados al probarla realmente adictiva.

La anhelaba por cada poro de su ahora húmeda piel.

Pero joder acababan de empezar y él ya la quería de manera primitiva, animal y ella también. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

Que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

-.-.-.-.-

Los siete minutos estaban a punto de terminar y Naruto quería ser el que abriera la puerta para hacerles una broma que seguro los pondría, tanto al estoico de su amigo Gaara como a Hinata rojos como un tomate.

Ino estaba enterada de todo porque en esos minutos en los que el Sabaku y la Hyuuga se encerraron en el armario le había contado que a Gaara le interesaba Hinata de manera sentimental.

La rubia no podía haber estado más contenta y los hermanos del pelirrojo se quedaron mudos porque se les unieron a la conversación.

-Oye, ¿Alguien tiene por ahí algún preservativo? Es para una broma.

-Ni se te ocurra gastarle la broma que estas pensando a mi prima, si lo haces te juro que eres hombre muerto.

-Que aburrido eres, no me extraña que te conozcan por el nombre del Soso.

Por el aire voló un preservativo que fue directo en las manos de Naruto al atraparlo al vuelo.

-Justo a tiempo, se les han acabado los minutos. –Se acercó dando trotes alegres a la puerta, quitó el pestillo que con la música no se escuchó y se rió silenciosamente ante su broma. Abrió un poco la puerta. –Chicos se os ha acabado el tiempo de diversión. – La abrió más. –Si queréis disfrutar más siempre podéis iros a…

Se quedó mudo al abrir los ojos y mirar dentro del ropero, en su vida se creería que su respetuoso y serio amigo pelirrojo y su tímida amiga pudieran hacer semejantes cosas.

-Oh Dios… -No pudo decir más.

Gaara estaba sin camiseta, esta estaba tirada junto a sus pies hecha una bola de arrugas, tenia la boca sobre Hinata por lo que podía ver besándola imitando los movimientos del coito con su lengua. Hinata le arañaba la espalda mientras suspiraba en el beso al tener Gaara la mano metida dentro de la camiseta.

Podía ver los dedos del pelirrojo salir por entre el sostén de oscuro encaje, le estaba tocando un pecho mientras su mano libre la sostenía del trasero y movía las caderas suavemente.

Ante la aparición de la reciente luz se separaron y miraron a la puerta.

La Hinata de siempre volvió a su lugar, sacó la mano de Gaara de dentro de su sujetador con una velocidad asombrosa y se colocaba debidamente la ropa a medio quitar con un sonrojo nunca visto en la vida y Gaara con los pantalones por sobre los muslos le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, furibundo por interrumpirle.

-¿Q… Qué hacíais…?

-¿Y a ti que te parece que hacíamos? – Gaara estaba enfadado, muy enfadado si hasta a Naruto le hablaba con ese tono de voz arisco y borde. Se subió los pantalones correctamente y se colocó su camiseta que la Hyuuga le había recogido.

Se giró hacia Hinata y le susurró al oído, ella se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza sin emitir sonido alguno.

La tomó de la mano entrelazando sus dedos y se dispusieron al salir.

-Ah por cierto me llevaré esto, no tengo ninguno. –Le quitó a Naruto el preservativo de la mano y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de atrás del pantalón. - ¡Temari! –Su hermana brincó en el sillón dándole a su hermano el lugar donde estaba.- Me voy a casa, no entres en mi cuarto.

-¡Cla…claro!

Gaara cambió su mirada al que sabia quien era el primo de Hinata, este miraba sin créelo la situación, su prima acababa de salir de la mano de ese chico que tenia pinta de busca peleas, agarrados como si fueran pareja de toda la vida y para colmo el chico va y le quitaba el preservativo a Naruto para seguramente usarlo con Hinata.

Normalmente habría actuado de manera que ese chico ya estaría en el suelo y en estado de coma por insinuar esas cosas, pero la mirada de su prima, suplicante, podía leerla, le estaba diciendo con la mirada "No le hagas daño por favor" lo doblegaban.

Si a su prima le gustaba ese muchacho y el parecía gustarle ella por como la miraba y le colocaba el pelo correctamente y le besaba en la coronilla no tenia nada que hacer.

Suspiró derrotado.

-Ve, no le diré nada a tu padre, tan solo tenga cuidado y por favor, sean más discretos la próxima vez.

Le dio un beso a su primo en la mejilla como gracias y se fue no sin antes Gaara inclinarse respetuosamente como agradecimiento y cubrirla de nuevo con su chaqueta para cobijarla de la fría brisa.

Los conocidos de ambos se quedaron sin saber que decir, no se esperaban eso, de las muchas posibilidades que Shikamaru pensó que podría suceder al meter a esos dos en un armario lo que había sucedido en verdad ni siquiera estaba en su lista de posibilidades.

Tras la sorpresa inicial Naruto fue el primero en recomponerse con una risa estridente que llamó la atención a más de alguno.

-Lo sabia, lo había dicho hace un par de horas- Todos prestaron atención. –Dije que pronto habría una pareja nueva en la cuidad y ya veís que no me he equivocado.

La tensón pasó de rígida a ser el aire de fiesta de siempre, todos siguieron a lo suyo hasta altas horas de la noche donde al final si que acudió la policía por el escándalo que armaban.

Al final resultó ser que Naruto tenía siempre razón. La cama y el colchón de Gaara en esos momentos lo confirmaban.

**FIN.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**De nuevo me tenéis con un nuevo One-shot, no contiene Lemon pero casi porque no todo lo que escriba va a contener sexo, me podrían eliminar la cuanta y es lo que menos deseo.**

**Bueno como siempre me gustaría que por un pequeño review me dijerais los fallos que veáis al leer o vuestra opción por pequeña que sea.**

**Hasta el próximo One-shot. Cuídense. (L)**


End file.
